


Lick

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lick

As his tongue slipped inside his lover's warm entrance, both men moaned. The puckered flesh belied the smooth skin inside, his rough tongue pressing deeper. A hand, then two joined his own, pulling the man's cheeks apart, widening the space, both of them desperate for more. His tongue lapped at the quivering hole, probed the wrinkled flesh. He reached forward and wrapping his hand around the hard length was delighted to find precome dripping down onto the sheets. His body fairly shook with the desire to be split in two by the thick shaft.

"Roll over and fuck me."


End file.
